Alastair " The Impaler "
2717b8f1610d27faa0bce705143c4cb0.jpg Tearing me from the inside out.. Name: Alastair Age: N/A ( Looks like a normal Teen ) Weight: 80 kg Height: 5'8 Eye Color: Grey Blood Type: N/A DoB: N/A The Vaewolf 6a9257a920138be46130657d47eaee9f.jpg a81cadba33bb623408b1ee3242d69e68.jpg a494f7dec5bbb112a44f5824b934b851.jpg 368e9e1f36811a52d289f80c2df54f77.jpg 3e2625f68822c4c57a6ac82561e160b5.jpg Devil's Glare Alastair eyes holds a special power within them ( To be done ) tumblr_inline_n3o46gVSVB1ru8mj9.gif tumblr_inline_n3o4fvRIAn1ru8mj9.gif tumblr_inline_n3o47mL5AJ1ru8mj9.gif Behavior/Personality After slaughtering the Warlock group, Alastair fell back under the Curse influence, believing that his bloodline was "tainted" and that it was his duty to kill them all. Alastair maintains an outwardly professional demeanor all the time. While his cold exterior and professional attitude turn people away, he is not totally anti-social, as he values one thing which is Loyalty to the people who follow and respect him. tumblr_m7i0uq1Vof1qiq1olo1_500.gif Alpha of the Covenant fe3abdcbc80c4f2e5fb8eab6991c2633.jpg Satusi no Hadou castlevania_los2___prince_of_darkness_by_vrihedd-d7d4kbm.jpg The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. lords_of_shadow_2____dracula_summons_bats_by_renrenlotus-d6zjoi0.jpg To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. The Big Bang The Big Bang is Alastair's ace in the hole his most powerful attack, Basically Alastair's Chi pathway has corrupted to the point where his Tenkai does the opposite, Which keeps Chi from leaking away from the body but for Alastair his chi does the total opposite his body is constantly leaking of pure energy which increases the volume around him in an extreme manner, usually adds to the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Then envelops only an large amount of space around the user's body about 50 meter radius, this field is Alastiar's meter you can say as time progress so would the temperature and volume in the designated area. Alastair can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. Within this Raduis Alastair can perform an Nuclear explosion an explosion that occurs as a result of the rapid release of energy from a high-speed nuclear reaction, The explosion is powerful enough to potential to destroy a single Volcano and have the blast yield of 50 megaton TNT. But Any kind of energry which is used or even tossed inside his radius the temperature and volume inside the radius would increase and increase, which would also increase his deadly Nuclear explosions. Another one of his ace moves is he is able to Vanquish chi inside his radius as well not only making his radius stronger but him as well the way it would work is due to Alastair's VaeWolf physiology he is able to contain a lot more chi within the pathway without having that cap which would stop his body from overloading or worst imploding. But if he does shred/Vanquish the chi there is a side effect, depending on the size/power this new found energy would becomes Alastairs as Alastair would hold that power until it digest..NOTE ALASTAIR IS ALWAYS LEAKING OF ENERGY MEANING THIS IS ALWAYS IN EFFECT THIS IS NOT A MOVE WHERE ALASTAIR WILL HAVE TO TURN ON tumblr_mew5f0V8HL1qmpg90o1_500.gif Licorne-test-sequence.jpg 45d1cd18254b1c3ac24d807945dcf9e06524d9ae_hq.gif tsar-bomba-o.gif 4729019-4649237390-22579.jpg ''' ChiBase '''Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Fighting Style Alastiar is an Combat Expert due to him feeding the soul on an master martial artist a few years back, due to gaining the male's knowledge Alalstair had became a martial arts master. Crippling Palms Style - This fighting style is not essentually a power house type of fighting style. It mainly focuses on attacking the pressure points and weaknesses of the body. This style includes but is not limited to the knowledge of the 385 pressure points, which include the vital points, pain points, break points, and blood points. It takes this knowledge and utilises it to structure a systematic way of shutting down the body. -Neji-Hyuga-naruto-shippuuden-38170751-500-281.gif The Basics of the Style This fighting portion of this style has a mixture of many different ways to attack, but in almost no way is associated to a normal fighting style. It has a combonation of palm strikes along with the use precise finger jabs and throws in a few crushing punches to include some devistation. The palm strikes are used in the majority of this style to wear out the opponent while not using much of your own energy. They can also be used to attack the Vital c0f97a7bbc2865058527173c9ac5e31e9353e73c_hq.gif ZmsCVfg.gif Crippling-palms style or Break points of the body. The finger jabs are a bit different, and make up the majority of this style. They can be done in two ways, by either extending out the Index and middle finger of each hand, or by curling these fingers down and only extending the third digit of these fingers. Both do the same thing in theory but the curled down version is better for more painful attacks. These attacks are typically aimed for the Pain and Blood points along with a couple Vital points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. The third type of attacking strikes, crushing punches, is used mainly when the opponent has completely droped their gaurd. Also note that though these strikes are called "crushing punches" they incorperate powerful punches, elbow strikes and strong kicks, like basic Muay Thai. These attacks tend to attack the Break and Pain points of the body for the most devistation and blunt trauma. neji-s-8-trigrams-64-palms-o.gif All of these combined make up the fighting style and help it to be used effectivly while attacking the pressure points. The following are details on each of the 4 pressure point types. Vital Points The human body is a highly complicated interconnected system. It is vulnerable to attacks that disable key points of the system, thereby causing systemwide failure. By attacking one of the vital regions of the body, you can paralyze the entire system. This, if done correctly, can even end up with total muscle failure. These points are the most deadly areas of the body to attack and are named accordingly. Typically around major organs such as the heart or brain. tumblr_lp5nibPl361qbaw62o1_400.gif Pain Points Some pressure points produce pain when struck, pressed, or rubbed, depending on the point itself. These points are also referred to as nerve centers. While the distraction of pain might offer sufficient advantage in a fight or escape, the body also has a pain withdrawal reflex, whereby it reacts to pain by moving away from the source. Martial artists can make use of this reflex with minimal effort. These are typically found in joints such as the shoulders and elbows. tumblr_mtutwd0Ie11siya8qo1_400.gif Break Points There are certain areas which are likely to lead to a break if struck effectively. They are located in the weaker points of the skelatal structure of the body. The points when hit with an effective strike can be used to disable an opponent, and then to take advantage of a situation. These tend to be arround weaker bone structures such as the "floating ribs", the hinges of the jaw, and the sides of joints such as the knee or elbow. tumblr_mtutwd0Ie11siya8qo2_400.gif Blood Points The baroreceptors in the carotid artery are pressure-sensitive, supplying the brain with information to control systemic blood pressure. Pressure against this region will send signals that indicate that blood pressure is too high, leading to a lowering of blood pressure. This can also lead to a shut down of certain internal organ that require a constant flow of blood. These are in any location that a major artery can be exposed without a skeletal structure to protect it. Examples: the jugular, pulminaric artery of both arms and legs, and the Superior and Inferior Vena Cava. Vaewolf Physiology The Strength of a thousand men and the speed of an falling star tumblr_lzktvkJ45Z1qktzz8o1_400.gif tumblr_mf1boqvd631qk0oi6o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mf1boqvd631qk0oi6o2_500.gif tumblr_mf1boqvd631qk0oi6o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_m5465cQ7bj1qbxrpzo1_500.gif tumblr_m5465cQ7bj1qbxrpzo2_500.gif User with this ability either is or can transform into an extremely powerful vaewolf, a hybrid of a Werebeast Lord Physiology and a Vampire Lord Physiology which takes an equal amount of characteristics from each parent species. For instance most vaewolf lords still need to consume blood regularly and may still be affected by the presence of a full moon. In an Alpha Vaewolf, abilities taken from werebeasts and vampires are augmented much further than others of its type, and although this may not come with traditional weaknesses associated with the species, it does come with any mental problems, such as increased rage. Unlike many other vaewolves, an alpha vaewolf often has a third type of blood that helps to stabilize the other two and augment their capabilities to previously unseen limits. This can be the blood of an immortal without *Lunar Empowerment *Enhanced Condtion *immortality *Supernatural Cells *Supernatural Survivability *Blood Empowerment If a Vaewolf does not consume blood then they will grow weak and sluggish. Not able to fight as quickly nor as strong as they can. After a week or so of no blood they will start to deteriate and then slowly die. Because of the hyper healing factor of a wolfblood, it works in reverse. Meaning if they do not have a constant supply of blood then there healing factor will start to do the exact opposite and the woflblood genes and the 'vampire' genes will start to fight one another like a cancer battle until said vaewolf is dead. Symptoms of his bite e636f33be95dbef15c79d0a9f97138c8.jpg tumblr_n77w43HOpy1r8lutfo1_500.gif giphy.gif tumblr_n5yvgmwJ091s8l4eao2_500.gif 997af2c0-e377-0131-6cd8-0aa0f90d87b4.gif castlevania_by_vgwallpapers-d71mn0e.jpg #Within six to twelve hours of exposure, the victim develops a headache, fever, chills and other flu-like symptoms, as well as a drastic increase in metabolism and heart rate as the virus spreads throughout the body. If he would bite #Whenever a Alster bites a werewolf or hybrid, the venom will be transmitted into the Lycan bloodstream. Once the blood is contaminated by the toxin, the Lycan heart will pump the venom throughout their entire cardiovascular and systemic circulatory system, during which time it will infect every cell in there body, causing the Lycan transformation to now not be a choice, causing hallucinate and go rabid as if it were a wild animal, causing them to lash out as their bodies went into survival mode. #Alastiar is also about to cousme the soul of someone he's bites given the time period to do so he would do this whenever he defeats and worthy foe, where he is able to asborb the said person making him stronger than he once was. #Alastair also has the ability to summon familiars, the souls of those whose blood he has drank in a variety of forms that either emerge from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the thousands. These familiars can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the familiars possessed in life. Death Empowerment Forms don__t_mess_with_michael_by_kernim.jpg underworld_trivia_06.jpg While in Hybrid form, While in Hybrid form, Alastair regresses to a more feral mentality, his combat style demonstrating a ruthlessness that he had never shown as a human. He has been heard to speak beyond growls and roars while in Hybrid form. Despite this, some facet of his intelligence remains, apparent in behaviors such as utilizing a chain as a weapon, and recognizing the objective of adversary and ally alike These are possibly high functioning predatory instincts, but there could be more present. His facial architecture remained human, Alastair also has the ability to change partially, such as his eyes and teeth, and even turn his fingers into claws. Alastair has a combination of Vampire and Lycan teeth, with the Vampire teeth in his top jaw, and Lycan teeth in his bottom jaw. He has also exhibited the same dietary requirements of Vampires, who are hemovores. In this form Alastair is able to move at SuperSonic speed, Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets.The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. VaeWolf Alastair has the ability to transform into an extremely powerful Vaewolf, a hybrid of a Werebeast Lord Physiology and a Vampire Lord Physiology which takes an equal amount of characteristics from each parent species. For instance Alastair still need to consume blood on a regularly,and is also affected by the presence of a full moon. The abilities taken from werebeasts and vampires are augmented much further than others of its type, and although this may not come with traditional weaknesses associated with the species, it does come with some mental problems, such as increased rage. But Alastair consumes blood to helps to stabilize the other two and augment their capabilities to previously unseen limits. Because of not having any human traits Alastair possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage, he also is immune to all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. Alastair can fluidly move around on both land and air. This allows him to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, and battling enemies with speed and style. In this state Alastair is able to manifest wings, that are webbed-clawed-shaped wings from his back. In this state Alastair's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. eu_sunt_dracul_by_eclession-d7zle3v.jpg 1bce83ec5a0124617c9ab5d806d03384-d7b68w0.jpg Vincent-vincent-valentine-20975734-900-636.jpg eu_sunt_dracul_by_eclession-d7zle3v.jpg 77040d27c8dfba611ecbff18aac4fefe.jpg Bat Manipulation tumblr_n7ovajKlKa1r140cso6_r1_500.gif tumblr_n8e01vC5ww1qm8garo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nd92joFlc01s389oyo4_500.gif Users can control various bats. They control them to do their bidding like, help them during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for battle, use them for spying on others. The controlled bats may cultivate bonds with the user, thus creating friendships. Also may empathize or communicate with them. But Alastair's bats are used a lot more cunning than the avarage Vampire, Alastiar's bats when unleashed sing a tune through mouths an soft song that if heard the foe would be trapped in Alastair's absolute Illusion seeing Alastair can generate illusions that are realistic to the point where they can confuse all the senses of the target, making it is impossible to break free unless willed by the user. In the Illusion Alastair is able to take control of the foe while they sit in his dream world where he has ulimate control over for three posts #The RPC would have to first hear the tune from the bats, # RPC would have to be touched by the said bats. Allies/Friend shadowmere_by_sanguine_sun-d6ki1ll.jpg Background Alastair is a very special being given the powers of both a Lycan and a Vampire the very first Hybrid of existence, but Alastair wasn't always this special. He was born with the Curse of being a Wolfblood his father Cain was the Alpha of his pack and his mother Laura was a stay at home wife to the Alpha of the pack, him and his family lived in Arkansas, there whole town were a living community of Lycans everyday Alastair and his friends would get together and rough house till one day Alastair and his friends found an hatch hidden inside the ground. Him and his friends attempted to use their strength to open this hatch but it was no use nothing was getting in or out this hatch, it drove Alastair insane everyday he would vist the hatch trying to open it but nothing work no tools, explosive or Lycan strength worked on this hatch. It drove Alastair insane he felt an distance power hidden deep within the hatch, he felt like it was his destiny to open it. Whenever Alastair wasn't at the hatch he was hunting with his father and the rest of his father's pack even at his age Alastair was a great Wolfblood one of a kind at the age of 9 he was allowed to hunt he picked up on things a lot faster than others who were twice his age. His father's Beta always stood out to Alastair her name was Monica she moved funny to Alastair she was always around when there was a situation, and as time passed within their community there was a spy someone working with the Warlocks. A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire. Alastair was full aware of this cult someone in the community was allowing Warlocks to enter their town and kidnap family members, friends or dear neighbor. So one day after another attempt at the hatch Alstair decided to come home early when he got there he heard tons of different voices none of the voices sounded like his mother or father but he walked through the door anyway to find hundreds of Warlocks inside his home. Just seeing the boy brought huge smiles on their faces his family no where to be found and he was pretty sure everyone in his town was either dead or in hiding due to this vast number of Warlocks. He did the best option he saw at the moment which was to run, quickly transforming into his Halfwolf form Alastair tried to his best to run, but as he came outside he saw his mother and father cruifed on a tree dead blood dripping from their mouths only to fill the small puddle of blood. He wanted to take them down it brought great shame to him, his father someone who he saw as this great and powerful man was being displayed as a weak and helpless man he couldn't think of of how many hours they had been up there. As he looked behind him to see the Warlocks he happened to spot Monica she was the mole the spy with every fiber of his body he wanted to tear off her head he didn't even care for the warlocks. She was selfish, and a bitch how dared she turn her back on her own people her pack people who loved and cared for her how could someone so sick be alive how could someone that evil achieve in life it made Alastair so angry could anyone be trusted?!! He escaped and ran back to the one place he knew no one could find him the hatch and for the last and final attempt Alstair tried to open the hatch but still nothing, the pain it brought him the failure caused him to unleash an powerful roar one that echoed through mounaitns and forest one he knew the Warlocks could hear, because at that moment Alastair didn't care about living anymore if someone like Monica could make it in the world where someone like him who followed the rules and did what he was suppose to do fail he couldn't live in a world like that and once he stopped caring about the dumb hatch and living the hatch opened right in front of him. " Her name was Luccent and since that day it changed who I was I was reborn into something else into the Vaewolf. " The Elimination of Warlocks ( 50 years ago ) 0305c6df7978696552549c2a51a2f9bb.jpg Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Hybrid Category:Fantasy Category:Wolfblood Category:The Covenant Category:Alpha Wolf Category:Vaewolf Category:Dark Moon Category:Jin's RPC/NPC